Republic of Kingsland
The 2nd Royal Republic of Kingsland, commonly referred to as Kingsland, and sometimes the Republic of Kingsland, is a federal republic composed of 5 administrative regions which in turn are composed of 16 states. Kingsland is located in the east of the Priman Peninsula. It is bordered by the Bacchorian Federation and the Grand Duchy of Farres to the north, the U.S.C.O. to the south, the Icelandic Territories to the West, and the Unexplored Lands to the East. Kingsland is the world's second largest country by total area and the most populous with a population of 4,460,000 citizens as of 2016. The geography and climate are quite diverse throughout the land, and the country is home to a wide variety of wildlife, much of it magical. Major civilizations began to form around the first century, one of which was Aquaria, a settlement located on the Anniev river, where modern day Kingstown is located. In 560, after Arabella Sabelli founded and named the city of Kingstown, the entire kingdom of Aquaria was renamed Kingstown. In 1200, the War of Royal Succession erupted between two prince heirs, their allies and the Principality of Mareem. The Eastern factions of Kingstown surrendered after 50 years of war, and a new Kingslandian Empire began. in the late 17th century, war erupted once again between the Kingslandian Empire and the Farresian Empire, but with help from Chamberlain, the nation was able to fight back. In 1770, the monarchy was overthrown and replaced. Following a failed attempt at democracy, the former Emperor's aide took control as a dictator in 1807. This dictator and his successor oversaw the last great war, the Oandican War, which lasted from 1856 to 1874. Kingsland allied itself with Farres and Bacchus to fight Chamberlain for control of territories and to bring an end to terrorist attacks. Kingsland's victory in the war confirmed its status as a global military power and led to the ongoing distrust between Chamberlins and Kingslanders. In 1940, the Farresian Grand Duke met with the Deputy General of Kingsland and the President of Bacchus. The three agreed on an act of union whose goal was to unify the 4 core nations of the Priman Peninsula. By signing this Union Act, nations had to officialize their borders, adopt an international currency, and become democratic states. On top of that, Kingsland requested partial control over the cities of Derchest (at that time part of Farres) and Claverdale (then part of Chamberlain). Chamberlain refused to sign away Claverdale which postponed the signing of the Union Act. In 1954, the Union Act was signed, officially joining Kingsland, Farres, Chamberlain and Bacchus in a union known as the Commonwealth of Sorcerous States, or the Union of Nations. Claverdale was divided in two, and the northern half was given to Kingsland along with Derchest. Since the signing of the Union Act, Kingsland has become recognized as the leader of the group of nations and a world superpower. In 1960, a worldwide currency, known as the pedrada, was adopted in the four states. In 1962, the Head Warlock of Chamberlain publicly admonished Kingsland for still being a dictatorship, even though Union members were required to be democratic. In response, the Deputy General promised to include aspects of democracy in his government, but his attempts failed and led to a drop in his approval ratings. On October 4, 1972, a council of the intellectually elite was formed by Marc St. Pewter, a professor at the Academy of Magical Studies. On June 21, 1976, the first general election was held, and St. Pewter was elected President of Kingsland. He kept that title until 1988. During the 1990s many protests and rebellions occurred in Kingsland, as civil rights groups and political activists fought against the then right-wing government of Joey Cortinez. A leader in the rebellion, Franz Seferdale, became very popular in that decade, but eventually admitted defeat in 1999. Even though the political revolution ended abruptly, the effects of it brought forth a change in government in later years. Today both Cortinez and Seferdale are regarded as national disgraces, the former for his archaic politics and the latter for his aggressive and violent ways of dealing with them. History Tribal Beginings Around the 1st century, major civilizations began to form, one of which was Aquaria, a densely populated settlement located on the Anniev river, where modern day Kingstown is located. Over time Aquaria united with the nearby tribe of Derchest, and a joint kingdom was formed. In 560, Arabella Sabelli founded Kingstown, and the king of Aquaria decided to rename his land Kingstown, hoping it would remind commoners that he was in control. Many centuries later, in 1200, the War of Royal Succession began after a dispute between two heirs to the throne of Kingstown. After 50 years of war between the two princes, the neighboring Principality of Mareem, and their respective allies, the Eastern factions of Kingstown capitulated. From the rubble, a prosperous empire arose, only to suffer again in the later 17th century. War erupted once again between the Kingslandian Empire and the Farresian Empire, but with help from Chamberlain, the nation could fight back. In 1770, the monarchy was overthrown and replaced with a republic. Even though the republic lasted nearly 4 decades, there were only ever two elections, one of which ended in a tie. Following the failed democracy, the Emperor's aide took control as a dictator. From 1807 to 1972, various dictators controlled the country until finally another coup changed the political landscape. On October 4, 1972, a Council of the intellectual elite was formed by Marc St. Pewter, a professor at the Academy of Magical Studies. On June 21, 1976, the first general election was held, and St. Pewter was elected President of Kingsland. He kept that title until 1988. During the 90s many protests and rebellions occurred in Kingsland, as civil rights groups and political activists fought against the then right-wing government of Joey Cortinez. A leader in the rebellion, Franz Seferdale, became very popular in that decade, but eventually admitted defeat in 1999. Even though the political revolution ended abruptly, the effects of it brought forth a change in government in later years. Today both Cortinez and Seferdale are regarded as national disgraces, the former for his archaic politics and the latter for his aggressive and violent ways of dealing with them. The last great war, the Oandican War, which lasted from 1856 to 1874, divided nations once again, as Kingsland allied itself with Farres and Bacchus to combat Chamberlain. The war was mostly fought in Chamberlainian territory. The war ended in a victory for Kingsland, but Chamberlain managed to retain some of its land and power. The Oandican War confirmed Kingsland's status as a global military power and led to the ongoing distrust between Chamberlain's oppressive oligarchy and Kingsland's then dictator but also its current democracy. In 1912, representatives from Kingsland and newly created Bacchorian Federation met in Braco to discuss a possible ongoing union. They wrote two documents, The Union of Peace Act and The Priman Economic Union Act, which they intended to present to the Republic of Farres. The Prime Minister at the time refused the offer. In 1922, the two countries rewrote the act and, although reluctantly, they decided to approach Chamberlain. Chamberlain was disappointed in Kingsland's desire for some of Chamberlain's land and initially refused the offer. In 1937, to bring an end to instability and the lingering dislike of the democracy, the Grand Duke returned to Farres and became the head of state. In 1940, he met with the Deputy General of Kingsland and the President of Bacchus. The three agreed on an act of union which was finally written up in 1945. The Union Act's goal was to unify the 4 core nations of the Priman Peninsula. Above all, its goal was to create a safer territory, unified politically and economically. By signing the Union Act, nations had to officialize their borders, agree to eventually adopt an international currency, and become democratic states. On top of that, Kingsland wanted partial control over the cities of Derchest (at that time part of Farres) and Claverdale (then part of Chamberlain). Chamberlain was prepared to sign away their territories, but not Claverdale, which postponed the signing of the Union Act to 1954. In 1954, the Union Act was signed, officially joining Kingsland, Farres, Chamberlain and Bacchus in a union known as the Commonwealth of Sorcerous States, or the Union of Nations. Claverdale was divided in two, and the northern half was given to Kingsland along with Derchest. Since the signing of the Union Act, Kingsland has become recognized as the leader of the group and a world superpower. In 1960, a worldwide currency, known as the pedrada, was adopted in the four states. In 1962, the Head Warlock of Chamberlain publicly admonished Kingsland for still being a dictatorship, even though union members were required to be democratic. In response, the Deputy General promised to include aspects of democracy in his government, but his attempts failed. His disappointing efforts led to a drop in his approval rating, and the eventual establishment of elected government officials in Kingsland.